


Родинка

by Zavrja



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zavrja/pseuds/Zavrja
Summary: Жанр: медицинский кошмар. Преслэш, юст.





	Родинка

– О боже, сэр... Что это у вас?  
  
Честно говоря, услышать подобное от моего обычно невозмутимого камердинера я был не готов. Я как раз собирался нырнуть в исходящую паром ванну – аромат лавандового масла был слышен едва ли не в коридоре, и от предвкушения долгожданного тепла губы вашего покорного слуги растянулись в блаженной улыбке.   
  
Вечерок в «Трутнях» был ничего себе, но вот путь домой оказался совсем безрадостным. Когда я выходил из клуба, дождик только начинал накрапывать. Мне показалось, что он не будет помехой хорошей прогулке перед сном. Крайне безответственно показалось, скажу я вам. Подходя к дому, я клял чертов ливень и чертов кэб, который обдал меня с ног до головы прямо перед Британским музеем. Зонтик у меня имелся, да что толку! Хоть и стояло календарное лето, но порывы ветра, которые выворачивали спицы наизнанку, были какими-то ноябрьскими. Остатки хмеля из Бертрамовой головы давно выветрились, зуб на зуб не попадал, замечательные брюки из харрис-твида, бывшие еще в обед жемчужно-серыми, теперь выглядели бурыми, липли к ногам да еще и кусались. Наверное, когда Уильям наш Шекспир писал о достоинстве, что просит подаянья, он имел в виду именно меня. Гений, опередивший свое время, ни отнять, ни прибавить.  
  
В общем, злой и мокрый борец со стихией вваливается в собственную обитель в двенадцатом часу, а в обители сухо, уютно и пахнет лавандой. Чем не рай? И тут, когда несчастный путник стаскивает с себя последнюю рубашку и заносит синюшную конечность над бортиком ванны, раздается это «О боже». А «О боже», как все мы знаем, бывают разные. Одно дело, когда «обожничает» Мадлен Бассет, и совсем другое, если за этим занятием вдруг обнаруживается Дживс. Я-то думал, что он и слов таких не знает, а тут вот вам – классическое «О боже»!   
  
Я уж было подумал, что у меня хвост вырос. Хотя когда понял, что так поразило Дживса, то грешным делом подумал: лучше бы хвост. Конечно, он не тронул это место и пальцем, как бы Дживс ни был поражен, но таких вольностей он себе не позволил. Он лишь выразительно смотрел на мое плечо. Достаточно выразительно, чтобы у меня на лбу выступила испарина – ну вы же знаете, как он умеет смотреть. Я вывернул шею на лебединый манер, взглянул на свое плечо и в свою очередь прошептал:  
  
– О боже...  
  
Думаю, это была единственно возможная реакция любого существа с интеллектом хотя бы немного превосходящим интеллект тритона. На плече темнела родинка. Выступающая над кожей, коричневая, размером примерно с шиллинг, только не идеально круглая, а продолговатая. На ощупь мягкая, слегка морщинистая. Я был готов поклясться, что еще утром этот участок был абсолютно белым – ну, может быть, немного веснушчатым, но уж точно без таких вот монструозных изюмин!   
  
Я упал в ванну и стал думать. Но ничего дельного не придумывалось. Как может на человеке за день вырасти такое? Я принялся вертеться в горячей воде, извиваясь как угорь, стремясь разглядеть себя со всех сторон. Вроде бы, ничего больше. Но как знать?  
  
Дживс, казалось, был страшно занят, собирая мое мокрое тряпье.   
  
– Дживс, а ну-ка осмотри меня хорошенько! Что бы это могло быть, как думаешь?  
  
– Никаких догадок, сэр. Поразительный случай. Вот у моего дяди Эдварда однажды вскочила бородавка...  
  
– Послушай, старина, может, это и не вежливо, но в данный момент мне чихать на бородавку твоего дяди Эдварда!   
  
– Понимаю, я бы тоже переживал на вашем месте.  
  
– Меня больше всего обескураживает эта внезапность. Не было, не было, и тут – раз! А что если это какая-то странная болезнь и я к завтрашнему обеду весь такими покроюсь?   
  
– Увы, ничего не могу вам сказать по этому поводу, сэр. Кроме того что пока это единственная новая родинка.   
  
Я встал в ванне, ноги на ширине плеч, как на уроке гимнастики.   
  
– Посмотри получше, пожалуйста!  
  
В любой другой ситуации это было бы невозможно. Я, стою в чем меня родила моя покойная ныне матушка пред бдительным оком Дживса, и даже не стремлюсь прикрыть руками... Хоть что-то. Наоборот, прошу его разглядеть самые укромные уголки моего естества! Ужас.  
  
В смысле, главная эмоция, которую я ощущал в те минуты был ужас. Читатель, небось, подсмеивается: велика важность! Ну родинка вскочила, подумаешь! Не из-за чего биться головой о стену и все такое.  
  
О, дорогой читатель! Не спеши с выводами. У тебя-то самого не вскакивала, как ты изволил о ней отозваться, родинка величиной с голубиное яйцо, а? А когда вскочет, умудренный опытом Бертрам с удовольствием придет и посмотрит на твои обнаженные пляски у камина.   
  
Итак, я ощущал ужас и совсем не ощущал стыда. Понимал, что тычу собственному камердинеру голый зад, понимал, что стыдно будет потом, понимал, что это не по-мужски. Но главное, я понимал, что это конец. Какая-то неизлечимая болячка. Рак кожи очень подходил. Не зная в точности, как он должен выглядеть, я понимал нутром – это он. Эдакое прозрение на меня накатило, даже глаза наполнились слезами.   
  
– Знаешь что, Дживс... Поди на кухню, поставь чайник, хорошо?  
  
Я очень старался, чтобы голос не дрожал и дал волю слезам когда Дживс прикрыл за собой двери с другой стороны.  
  
Как же так? – думал я, подтянув ноги к груди и машинально массируя мизинцы на ступнях. Я ведь по сути только начинаю жить для себя. Школа, университет – все это не в счет. Просто только-только стал взрослым – безо всяких обязательств перед опекунами, учителями и прочими старшими – могу путешествовать, могу ходить по клубам, могу... И вот, выходит, не могу? Я никогда раньше ничем таким не болел, в госпитале не лежал и вообще не задумывался о здоровье – оно у меня просто было, и все. И мое тело никогда не выкидывало подобных фортелей! Да никаких не выкидывало, если быть точным. Росло, переживало какие-то быстротечные коклюши и ангины, пока в одночасье не предало. Я чувствовал себя жалким инвалидом и очень жалел, что распорядился своей короткой жизнью так бестолково.   
  
Последующие мои действия были таковы – вылез из ванны, тщательно вытерся, стараясь не задевать родинку (теперь мне стало казаться, что она немного зудит и как-то странно пульсирует), натянул пижаму и халат. Из ванной вышел, исполненный мрачной решимостью человека, которому уже нечего терять.   
  
Обмяк на кухонном стуле, бросил взгляд на висящие на стене часы. Почти полвторого ночи. Дживс поставил передо мной чашку чая.   
  
– Можешь идти спать, мне больше ничего не нужно, Дживс, – я изо всех сил старался не раскиснуть снова, но горло противно щипало.  
  
– Если позволите, я посижу с вами, сэр.  
  
– Спасибо, дружище. Есть какие-то соображения насчет этой штуки?  
  
– Увы, – вздохнул он. Мне показалось, что Дживс тоже расстроен.  
  
– Думаешь, это серьезно? Откуда она взялась?  
  
– Мне бы не хотелось гадать, мистер Вустер. Давайте просто подождем до завтра, вас осмотрит доктор, надеюсь, скажет, что переживать не из-за чего.  
  
– Да завтра же воскресенье, Дживс, все доктора отдыхают! Да и потом... Знаешь, мне кажется, я догадываюсь, что это такое. Ничего хорошего. Ладно, сцепим зубы и подождем рассвета. У нас есть коньяк?  
  
– Только стофунтовый «Мартель» для особых случаев. Может быть, вы, сэр, предпочтете тот замечательный 10-летний виски, который...  
  
– Тащи коньяк, – огрызнулся я.   
  
В конце концов, если этот случай нельзя было назвать особым, то какой тогда можно? Дживс откупорил переливающуюся хрустальными гранями бутылку, достал безукоризненно чистый бокал, каковой все-таки не преминул обмахнуть салфеткой, и налил на два пальца коньяку. Аромат нагретых солнцем ягод, прохладных погребов средневекового шато и несбыточных надежд поплыл по кухне. Я пригубил из бокала, пойло было что надо.  
  
– Не хочешь присоединиться, Дживс?  
  
– Не думаю, сэр.  
  
– Ну как знаешь.   
  
Я пил до рассвета, и Дживс тихо присутствовал рядом. Я рассказывал заплетающимся языком какие-то истории из детства, о наших проделках с Бинго и Таппи, о праздниках в имении тети Далии и заткнуть этот фонтан было, наверное, очень сложно. Дживс, надо отдать должное его терпению и такту, и не пытался. Часам к пяти я уговорил бутылку и Дживс проводил меня в спальню. Расстелил постель, взбил подушку и, когда я, избавившись предварительно от халата, повалился на кровать, бережно укрыл меня.  
  
В этот момент я выпростал руки из-под одеяла и обнял своего камердинера за шею. Потерся щекой о его грудь и промычал в манишку, что он самый замечательный на свете и чтобы он простил меня за все, дурака такого. Думал, даст по морде. Но нет, он прижал меня к себе на несколько секунд и даже провел ладонью по голове.  
  
– Отдыхайте, сэр. А я раздобуду вам доктора.  
  
Я всхлипнул, чмокнул его в щеку и зарылся в подушку, приговаривая: «Прости меня, Дживс!». В общем, вел себя как последний идиот, за что мне до сих пор совестно.  
  
Проспал недолго, хотя сладким этот сон не назовешь. Проснулся оттого, что входная дверь хлопнула. Подумал: а вдруг это Дживс привел врача? Но уже завязывая пояс халата, понял, что это глупая догадка. Сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы с трудом пробивался блеклый свет дождливого утра. Было часов семь, наверное. Какого доктора можно достать в Лондоне в такое время в выходной? Но мой чудесный камердинер снова совершил необъяснимое. В гостиной кроме него обнаружился пожилой господин в очках с докторским саквояжем.   
  
– Доктор Косман, сэр. Специализируется на кожных болезнях.  
  
– О-о, – только и смог выдавить я.   
  
В эту минуту я еще находился между сном и явью, да и коньяком благоухал, наверное, на всю квартиру, однако халат и пижамную куртку снял довольно шустро. Скосил глаза на родинку. Честно говоря, я бы не удивился, если бы ее там не было, а все ночное приключение оказалось нелепым наваждением. Но нет, родинка была на месте. В размерах не увеличилась, но оставалась такой же пугающе-противной.   
  
– Вот. Еще сутки назад ее тут не было, слово чести.  
  
Доктор Косман подвел меня к окну, прищурил один глаз, коснулся родинки кончиком указательного пальца.   
  
– И вы меня ради этого тащили сюда? – недобро взглянул он на Дживса.   
  
Дживс выжидающе промолчал.  
  
– Одевайтесь, молодой человек, – это уже мне.  
  
– Так что же это, доктор? – спросил я, даже не думая одеваться.  
  
– Да обыкновенная водянка! Не трогайте ее, сойдет дней через пять. Ну или если хотите, протирайте антисептиком, хотя можно обойтись и без него.  
  
– То есть, как водянка! – воскликнул я, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. – Она разве похожа на нее? То есть, я хочу сказать, разве водянки такими бывают?  
  
– Хладнокровней, юноша, – похоже, утренний гость всецело разделял мое мнение насчет полного идиота. – Скорей всего это укус насекомого, который вы расчесали. Или легкий химический ожог, или кто его знает, какая микротравма. Под кожу вылилось какое-то количество сукровицы и крови, если бы повреждение была серьезнее, кожа бы прорвалась, и все вытекло. Но пока жидкость находится внутри, под верхним слоем кожи. Кровь свернулась и придала вашей водянке бурую окраску, но так как этот участок кожи все равно отмер, видите, уже морщинит? То он скоро естественным образом сойдет. Жидкость уйдет еще раньше. Но не прокалывайте ничего сами, еще инфекцию занесете. Ясно?  
  
– Ясно, – ответил я, до конца не веря собственному счастью.   
  
У Дживса дрогнул уголок рта. По видимому, он тоже был счастлив.


End file.
